


Our Obsessions

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: When Voldemort is ready to kill Harry in the forbidden forest, he hesitates.And because of that he finally admits his obsession, though he is not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday BigJellyMonster!!! And this is a small gift, hope you like it and that you have an awesome day! 
> 
> This was written late at night and checked again today, but there might still be some mistakes I overlooked… Sorry about that.

### Our Obsessions

It had always been all or nothing at all. He didn’t know any in between, he never did. 

That is why when those beautiful familiar emerald eyes stared at him before slowly closing in defeat, Voldemort could not cast the killing curse. 

Because he wanted to see the light in those eyes die out. He didn’t want to accept Harry’s defeat this easily. He wanted the boy to run and fight against him, like he did for so long. Of course he had also wondered where Harry had run off to, where the boy had been hiding for so long. And now he had not fully anticipated that Harry would truly come to him when he called out to him through the castle halls, but of course Harry wanted to save all those he could save. 

Voldemort slowly twirled the elder wand between his fingers as red eyes stared at Harry who simply stood there, waiting for certain death. It was as if the boy didn’t even fear it, but was simply embracing it and it only infuriated him even more. 

And Voldemort knew that even without ever fully admitting it; he was obsessed with Harry James Potter. 

He raised the wand slowly, the killing curse just on his lips, but this was not the way he wanted it to end. “Draw your wand.” He ordered and those green eyes opened wide in shock, clearly not having seen this coming. 

There was something different about the boy in front of him, but Voldemort simply couldn’t put his finger on what it was. “I thought you wanted me to die. So why not just kill me?” Harry asked him. 

Infuriating little brat. Harry was goading him, almost begging him to kill him. Voldemort tilted his head to the side as he eyed the other. He saw that Harry seemed nervous and it wasn’t difficult at all through the simply eye contact to invade the others mind. 

Harry didn’t even seem to feel it as he made his way through many different memories. Yet the memories of the last hours were the most disturbing ones and Harry must have realised something was amiss as he broke the eye contact quickly. 

Those emerald eyes instead fixed on the wand in his fingers, but Voldemort’s mind was still reeling from what he had seen, and what Harry had seen in Severus’s memories, and all he could feel was pure fury. His magic strong and uncontrolled moved around him, making his pitiful followers step away from him in fear. Only Bellatrix cackled madly as she felt his dark magic move through the clearing in the thick forest.

It was not the killing curse that left the tip of his wand as he pointed it at Harry, who immediately felt to the ground and started thrashing, but he didn’t scream. 

Voldemort’s thoughts were focused purely on his horcruxes as he glided forward and pulled the boy up by his hair, after ending the curse. Harry’s hands grabbed onto his arm, but Voldemort ignored it as he once again invaded Harry’s mind and quickly found what he was looking for. 

Harry’s grip tightened, as he screamed while attempting to get Voldemort out of his mind, but it was useless. 

The Dark Lord watched Harry’s memories with fear and rage running through him. The destruction of all his horcruxes. Only Nagini was still alive… and Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

He had never once suspected Severus to betray him like this. If he had killed Harry, he would have destroyed one of his last horcruxes. Voldemort’s red eyes were wide as they still stared into those deep green eyes that were slightly out of his focus as he left Harry’s mind. 

He finally understood why he was so fixed on Harry. Harry carried a piece of his soul, and he hated that it was an even bigger piece than Nagini was carrying. _“Nagini,”_ Voldemort hissed, never taking his eyes off of Harry as he let go of the unruly black hair and Harry cradled his head in his hands with a small groan. _“Stay close to me.”_

He heard Nagini slither closer and Harry finally glared up at him, despite the obvious pain the boy was in, the glare was fierce, but not full of hate. Voldemort had seen it all; Harry couldn’t hide anything from him at this point. “Aren’t you going to kill me, Tom?” The boy had the nerve to ask him that after everything he had seen inside his mind.

“Leave, all of you!” Voldemort ordered angrily as he raised his wand and Harry was blasted backwards against one of the trees surrounding the clearing. It was satisfying when Harry let out a pained groan, as he was bound to the tree, and the shuffling behind him indicated that his followers were leaving as he slowly glided closer to the boy. _“Kill you?”_ He hissed as he stopped in front of Harry and he saw how the boy’s breath hitched as he gently grabbed his chin. 

Voldemort slowly shook his head. _“No, Harry. I would never be foolish enough to kill a part of my own soul,”_ He grinned evilly. _“But I might make you regret destroying every other piece out there.”_ Voldemort hissed slowly. He already knew however that Harry regretted destroying them, for he had seen inside Harry's mind that the other harbored feelings for him, that he had never told anyone.

Harry gritted his teeth, as his eyes narrowed and Voldemort’s grin only widened. “Pity you already do regret destroying them…” Voldemort whispered as he moved closer and he see Harry’s pupils dilating. He laughed coldly. “Tell me, Harry. How does it feel to obsess over something or rather someone?” 

Harry seemed to search for something in his eyes and then replied quite stupidly. “You would know about obsessions, wouldn’t you Tom?” 

Voldemort couldn’t stop the laugh, as he stared at his human horcrux. His hand moved down from Harry’s chin and he gripped the throat as he felt Harry swallow he chuckled lowly. Applying some pressure he leaned in even further, making their breaths mingle. _“Oh, I do know all about obsessions, Harry. I have been obsessed with you since you were born after all.”_

Without waiting for any invitation or even giving Harry the chance to reply he kissed him hard. Surprisingly Harry kissed back with just as much force and Voldemort moved forward, completely encasing the smaller body against the tree, as he deepened the kiss. 

Harry’s hands reached up, when he removed the bindings and Harry's hands moved to his back, pulling him forward. When had the small boy grown up and changed into this young man arching up against him?

Voldemort pulled back and red eyes stared as Harry breathed in the much needed air. Emerald eyes closed, maybe partly in defeat, for giving in to him like this. But also partly in lust. For Voldemort could clearly feel Harry's arousal.

And even though he would never admit it to another living soul, Voldemort knew the truth to his words. At first he had been obsessed with the prophesied child who could vanquish him. Then he had been obsessed with Harry for being who he was, no one had ever escaped him after all, except this male, several times even. 

And even though it angered him it also filled him with something akin to pride. His hand moved up from Harry’s neck slowly and almost gently, making Harry open his eyes as Voldemort traced his sharp nails over Harry’s cheek. 

_“My obsession.”_ Voldemort hissed softly and Nagini stirred close by, clearly agitated that her master’s attention was on someone else. It felt almost freeing admitting it out loud.

Harry slowly let go of his robes, but the boy was still between him and the tree, making sure that he couldn’t go anywhere. Those emerald eyes staring up at him in slight confusion, but also strangely enough acceptance. “Your obsession…” Harry muttered softly. “Just like you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short, but it was kind of written last minute... So sorry about that. I might write a bit more, if inspiration hits me and people are interested. 
> 
> Anyway once again Happy Birthday BigJellyMonster!


End file.
